


Never Wanted To Dance With Nobody But You

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Luigis mansion 3
Genre: Amadeus Wrecks His Voice, Angst, I honestly cant tell if this has a happy ending or not, I named this after an MSI song i liked, M/M, Premonitions, clem has precognative abilities youll just have to deal with that, nightmares too, theres a lot of hugging i spose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Amadeus gets captured, the result isn't pretty.
Relationships: Clem/Amadeus Wolfgeist, Clemadeus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Never Wanted To Dance With Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo i had with a friend 
> 
> Also? Tailashake? If ur reading this whats ur tumblr we gotta VIBE

When Amadeus Wolfgheist was unceremoniously dumped into collective containment, saying he was pissed would've been an understatement. He was absolutely, truly, genuinely, purely and extremely _livid._ He yelled and screeched and banged on the walls until his voice petered out into nothing at all and he was wracked with exhaustion and even then he still tried to yell some more. It made him feel alive, in a sense. Amadeus could see the other ghosts, they were scared of him and his outburst, weren't they? Whatever, not like he cared. He was used to scaring everyone off, anyway.

That's when he remembered.  
\------  
"Ama?! Are y'there?! AMA?!" Amadeus could hear an ever-familiar (and concerningly frantic) voice fill the hallway beside the Great Stage. He would've been annoyed if he weren't so worried. Putting on a calm face, he left the auditorium to see what was going on.

"Alright, what is i-"

"AMA!"

... only to be promptly pulled into what was a mix between a hug and a vicegrip. Clem gripped Amadeus tightly, and the pianist could feel his partner shaking, Clem's hands practically digging into him.

"You're ok, Ama, thank Grambi you're ok." His voice was thick and raw with emotion, almost like quicksand. Amadeus wanted to sink down that rabbit hole, to know what was wrong and try his damn hardest to make it ok again.

So, he asked. He asked, and he listened.

Amadeus led Clem somewhere more conversation suited, concern growing as Clem refused to let go until they reached the spot in question. The pianist had encouraged Clem to speak of what was bothering him, all the while reassuring he was ok and unharmed. And, after he'd managed to collect himself enough, with a shaking voice, Clem spoke.

"I had this dream. Everyone was disappearing one by one until it was just me. I hated it, everyone sounded so scared and I lost you and I just- I just-" Amadeus put a hand on Clem's shoulder, his voice gentle, an anchor of sorts, keeping Clem from getting lost in a sea of emotion.

"It's alright, darling, you don't have to go on if you don't want to. I'm right here, I'm not gonna disappear. I promise."

Clem rested his head on Amadeus' arm, "You know how my dreams are, Ama. Something bad is gonna happen, you n' I both know it." The worst part was, he was right. Clem's dreams were often more than just that, they were premonitions. Something bad _was_ going to happen, they just didn't know when.

Amadeus spoke.

"Well, it hasn't happened yet, has it? When it does come, we'll face it together."

"Promise?"

Amadeus wrapped his arms around Clem, holding him in a gentle embrace.

"Promise."  
\------  
No no no no no no no he'd broken the promise hed broken the promise **_HE'D BROKEN THE PROMISE-_**

Amadeus could recall the cycle he went through easily. Anger and worry. Spikes of pure, blind rage mixed with desolate lows of swirling anxiety that made him wish there was no afterlife. Amadeus could practically feel himself spiraling downward.

That is, until Clem finally arrived in containment, out cold. Amadeus picked up his lover in shaky arms, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Darling, I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse, almost inaudible from how worn out it was. "I wish I was there to help you. I wish I could've been there. Just promise you'll wake up, please. Promise me."

... No words were spoken, but somehow, Amadeus felt like the promise was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! I really do hope you enjoyed, sorry if the writing is clunky here and there! Please do leave comments, i love em to bits!


End file.
